An Unforeseen Relationship
by Romana Vargas 96
Summary: Atlantia Celestia Malfoy, the older sister of Draco, goes to Hogwarts. When she is accepted into Gryffindor, things take a turn for the worst! With overprotective parents, new friends, new enemies, and a certain redheaded boy with a twin, will Atlantia survive? Find out in An Unforeseen Relationship! This is a collaboration with Marluxiaisagirl!
1. Meeting the Weasleys

"Yes, Mother, I'll be fine." I told my over-protective mother.

"Just be sure to owl us. Be safe, and be warm." My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, whispered into my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"Of course, Mother." I smiled, climbing aboard the train. As this was the last time I'd see them for a while, I ruffled my little brother's hair. "Be safe, little Dragon. Love you!" I smiled brightly. I then went to a compartment, trying to find one where I'd be alone.

I am Atlantia Celestia Malfoy. My name means "Equal in Weight, Heavenly." I don't know why my mother called me that, but she did. I look like every other Malfoy: blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, pale skin… it's no wonder people called me the Ice Princess. Once I found my compartment, I sat down and took out my book. It was a book called Les Misérables. It was a Muggle novel written in France. Unlike my parents, I loved the Muggle world. It was filled with such amazing inventions! And such beautiful dances! I've learned ballet and the waltz over the years, but I still longed to learn the tango and other dances.

The train pulled off, and I noticed several children talking outside, and someone looked into my compartment. "Hello, is it okay if we sit in here?" It was a red-haired boy, and two others that were out of my view.

"Sure." I said, not looking up. I was too interested in my book. I had just gotten to the part where Enjolras was coming up with the plan for the revolution.

"Thanks!" He said, and the three came into the compartment. They talked amongst themselves, probably noticing that I wasn't much of a talker.

A few hours later, the train stopped and we had to get off the train to go to the school. I thankfully had gotten to the end of the book, so I wasn't irritated that someone had interrupted my reading. Everyone got off the train, and the first years were round up by a big man. Mother and Father told me about him. His name was Hagrid. He was half-giant. I smiled as I went up to him; he didn't seem as bad as Mother and Father said.

"Hello there, little 'un. First year?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm Atlantia Celestia Malfoy. You're Hagrid, right?" I asked.

"I am. Well, come with me, Miss Atlant… Atlan… Can I call you Tia?" He asked. I nodded, laughing. It was a common nickname for me.

Finally, the First years got into the boats to go across the lake. I kept my eyes open…until someone, or something, flipped the boat over. I shrieked, falling into the water. Panicking, I tried to get out as fast as I could. Someone called out, holding his hand out to me. "Here, let me help you."

I took it, not looking at him. I looked and felt like a drowned cat. "T-thank you."

"It's nothing, cutie." He replied. I didn't reply, nor say my name to him.

Once we were finally on dry land, I saw Professor McGonagall come out of the castle that was Hogwarts. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I smiled softly at this point. I knew I'd be in Slytherin. Every Malfoy is. "While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall left, and we all started to talk amongst ourselves. Finally, she returned and we were escorted in. Professor Dumbledore stood and began a short speech.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to announce." He began, "The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." As he sat, I noticed a white fox in front of him. I smiled to it.

The Sorting Ceremony began, and everyone's names were called. Finally… "Malfoy, Atlantia." I cringed as people started whispering.

"A Malfoy? She'll be in Slytherin for sure." "She'll be as bad as the rest of them." "That's the Ice Princess?"

I shook my head and walked up. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head. "Oh, a Malfoy. You look like your parents… yet your head tells me otherwise."

"Please… put me in Slytherin…" I told it.

"But you wouldn't last there. You're too kind. Too soft." It said to me. "You're smart, but Ravenclaw isn't the place for you. You're nice, but… Hufflepuffs wouldn't like you. You've got a rebellious streak like your second cousin. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last part. Everyone was dead silent. The hat was taken off my head and I stood, walking past everyone to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Almost immediately, everyone shifted away from me like I had some sort of disease. More people were sorted, then I heard the name Weasley. I let my head look up.

"Weasley, Fred!" McGonagall yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The tall redheaded boy walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to me. I looked down as the next Weasley was called.

"Weasley, George!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. This Weasley sat on the other side of me, winking.

Finally, the feast began. "Hello, I'm George," The one on my left said.

"I'm Fred." The one on my right said.

"Hello…" I said, looking down. I didn't like attention, and now everyone was looking at me. "Obviously I'm Atlantia Malfoy."

"…Atlan…Atlanti… Can I call you Tia? It sounds better." George asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling. "At least it's better than my middle name: Celestia."

"I like it. Can I call you Celeste?" Fred asked.

"Sure, Fred." I said, smiling brighter. It was a new nickname, so I liked it.

"Wait… you can tell us apart?" George asked.

"Well… yes. It's not that difficult. Yet I've always been a bit more into small details. You've got a mole on the right side of your neck, George. Fred, your eyebrow has a scar." I explained, not looking up from my meal.

"So… who's your friend, Fred, George?" A person asked.

"Oh, hello, Charlie!" Fred said. "This here's Celeste. She's awesome. She can actually tell us apart.

"Who's…he?" I asked, looking up slightly.

"I'm Charlie. These two are my little brothers. There's also Percy, but he's…a little scared to talk to you. Don't tell him I said that." I giggled.

"Now, could someone pass me the potatoes?" George interrupted. I laughed as I passed the potatoes.

Later, after dinner, I sat in the Common Room, writing a letter to Mother and Father.

Dear Mother and Father,

I was sorted into Gryffindor. I've made quite a few new friends that really like me. Godfather's here, too. He told me to write tonight and his owl will take it so that Selene can rest for the night. I must go to bed soon, for that's all for now.

With all my love,

Atlantia.

PS: Tell Draco I love him, and that I'll be home soon!

I let Professor Snape's owl take the letter, and he flew to my house. Since I was tired, I laid on the couch to sleep.

*timeskip.*

"Hey… hey, wake up. Celeste." A voice said.

"That won't wake her up, Fred. HEY TIA WAKE UP!" George yelled. I jumped up, hitting him with my hand. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry… oh, it's just you." I said.

"Hey! I could've been Fred." George said.

"Ah, but you aren't." I replied, "You are George." I smirked, as Fred laughed.

"Come on, get dressed. Time for breakfast." Fred said.

"I'll meet you down there. Go on ahead." I said. The boys left and I got up to my dorm and got dressed. Once I was, I walked down to the Great Hall. I sat next to Fred and George.

"…What is this?" I asked, pointing to a strip of meat. Fred, George, Lee, and Charlie looked at me in horror. "What?"

"You don't know what _bacon_ is?!" George exclaimed.

"I can't believe it…" Lee whispered.

"What do they _feed_ you at home?" Fred asked.

"…Normally for breakfast we have Dobby make us crepes, soufflés, pancakes… it's basically a five course meal." I said. "But I've never heard of ba...con." I tried the word, not understanding. Charlie put about five strips of the stuff on my plate.

"Try. It." He said.

"It's heaven." Fred said, smiling at me. I took a bite of the strip, and immediately fell in love with the flavor.

"It's _amazing!_" I said, smiling wider than a vampire. Then, the mail came. I saw my father's owl fly to me, a red envelope in his beak. He landed on my arm; I had held it out for him to land safely. "…Excuse me." I said, standing to leave the table. I took a piece of meat with me as I walked further out into the hall. I opened the letter as soon as I was sure I was out of range.

"ATLANTIA CELESTIA MALFOY!" My father's voice rang out. "HOW DARE YOU GET GRYFFINDOR! WHEN YOU GET HOME, WE WILL HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT HOW TO PUNISH YOU!" The letter ripped itself and I was left with the bitter silence. Finally, I fed the owl the meat, and let it fly off. I returned to my friends, sitting as I felt the tears rise.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Be the Malfoy they all know._ I thought, trying to put a smile on my face.

"…Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Fine." I said, smiling at him.

Once classes started, I made a point to leave the classroom so that I could actually be alone for a few minutes. It was during Potions, and Professor Snape knew I just wanted to be alone, so he let me leave the class. I walked through the halls, avoiding people, until…

"Hey, look who it is. Little Ice Princess." A voice called out.

"Go away, Flint. I don't want to talk to you." I said, sighing.

"You have no right talking to me like that, you little dunglicker." He said. I clinched my fists and ran. I didn't have time for him.


	2. New friends and Fred's Drawings

AN: Hey, welcome back to An Unforeseen Relationship! Fred, George, you two know what to do!

Fred &amp; George: Romana Vargas 96 does not own Harry Potter!

Fred: She only owns Atlantia and Miya.

George: And Marluxiaisagirl owns Steven!

Romana: Thanks, boys. Now, onto the story!

I kept running until I was in the middle of the Dark Forest. I fell to my knees, crying onto a large rock. Why would he say such horrible things? Why would people be so…mean to others just because they aren't the same? "Why are you crying, Atlantia?" a female voice asked. I jolted up, turning to see a small girl with silver hair. She was wearing a white dress, no shoes, and sunflowers were in her hair.

"I-I'm crying because people are so mean. I don't understand how people can be so cruel." I whispered, turning back to the rock. I never had liked for people to see me cry. It was unbecoming for a young lady.

"People are strange. They make others feel bad about situations. It is nothing to worry about, Atlantia." The girl said.

"H-how do you know my name? I've never met you before." I asked, confused.

"You may have never met me, but you have seen me before. Atlantia Malfoy, Gryffindor. Your parents weren't pleased, were they?" The odd little girl asked me.

"No… Wait, I didn't see you." I said, looking closer at the girl.

"Yes, you did. Come, I shall show you the way out." She said, and walked off. I followed quickly behind.

"Where's your home?"

"Nature is my home. I live here, in the Dark Forest."

"Where's your family?"

"I don't have one."

"…" I stayed silent as we walked through her Forest home. "It's so… beautiful." I finally said as we reached a lake.

"I'm glad you think so. I've always liked it here." The girl said, looking at me. We walked along, and before I knew it, we were outside the Dark Forest. "You should go on back to Hogwarts. If you ever need a friend to talk to, there's always Hagrid. He doesn't care about Blood status, Houses, or names." She turned around and walked back to the forest. Realizing that I didn't catch her name, I turned.

"Wait! I didn't catch your—" I stopped, seeing a white fox run into the forest. "…That was you?!"

"That was who?" A boy's voice asked me. I turn around, caught off guard, to find a tall Ravenclaw boy in front of me.

I stood there in silence. He stood there in silence. It was all very awkward. "Umm…" I bit my lip, trying to make a conversation. "I'm—"

"Atlantia. I know. You're the Malfoy girl." He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not one of the ones to judge before knowing."

"…" I stayed silent. I wished all people were like that. Not judging you until they fully knew the way you were.

"… I'm Steven." He said, throwing his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it for a moment, before smiling and grasping it.

"It's nice to meet you!" I said.

"So, come, sit." The Ravenclaw boy led me to the lake, and we sat. "So…tell me about yourself."

"…" I was silent yet again. I didn't know what to say. "Well… I was born Atlantia Celestia Malfoy, the first child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. As I grew up, I found an interest in magical creatures, especially Unicorns. I also had an involvement in Muggle books… Especially ballets and novels."

"You like Muggle things?" Steven asked. "I thought your parents would never let you have those kinds of things."

"I used to sneak off and go to libraries… I found so many interesting things about Muggles. So many interesting things. Did you know they were the ones that made cameras…and cars… and ice cream… and –"

"What is ice cream?" He interrupted.

I gaped at him. "What are you even-? I can't—I… You are going to get ice cream with me one day. It is literally frozen _heaven_."

"Okay…?" He sounded unsure. I laughed, my eyes brightening in the way they always do. "What else about you?"

"…I learned how to dance at a young age. My parents hold many balls, so… it's common for me to dance. I also sing, but it's unbecoming of a young lady…" I trailed off, my eyes shifting away as I watched the water.

"What? No, it's not." He said, looking straight at me. "It's a great thing. Trust me, if you can sing, it's better than a lot of people. Maybe you should join the chorus group here…"

"…I could, but…" I looked at him, my icy eyes not looking directly at him, nervous. "I'm just not used to singing in front of people."

"So? Everyone gets stage fright." He said, smiling.

"…you're right." I said, "So what about you?"

"Well, I'm Steven Griswald. I'm a second-year Ravenclaw…" He continued telling me about himself. Finally, it became a conversation about random topics. We stayed like that until it was dusk. "Well, we should get back inside the castle. Do you remember the way to the Common Room?" He asked. I shyly shook my head. I had barely been paying attention to the prefect. "Don't worry, I can show you the way."

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him. It was odd for me to be affectionate towards many people, but at the moment, I couldn't help myself. He smiled, and we started our trek back to the school. He led me up a few staircases, and finally the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady came into view. Steven left me there, making sure I got inside safely. I gave him one last wave and turned to sit on the couch.

"Hi, Fred!" I said smiling as I sat next to him. "Hi, George!" I said to the twin.

"GAH!" Fred jumped, covering something. I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you covering?"

"T-that's beside the point. Where were you?!" Fred asked. "We got worried when you didn't come back to class."

"Yeah, we looked all over for you." George said.

I nearly face-palmed. "Might have helped if you looked outside the castle…"

"You were outside?!" George asked.

"What happened?" Fred asked, concern all over his face.

"…" I looked away, tears threatening to pour out. I felt someone pull me into a hug.

"Tell us… We'll do something about it for you…" Fred gently whispered into my ear.

"F-Flint…" I whispered. "He said something, it set me off, and I ran into the Dark Forest."

"You ran into the forest?!" George exclaimed. I quickly covered his mouth.

"SHH! I did, but it's not as bad as we thought… In fact, I met a girl there." I whispered.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"That's the thing, I didn't catch her name. But, she turned into a fox when she left." I explained.

"Do you think she's an Animagus?" George asked.

"I don't know, maybe…" I trailed off. "She seemed different. She looked our age, if not younger. She also didn't attend the school."

"How…" George began.

"Odd." Fred finished.

"Oh! I also made friends with another student; a boy named Steven. He's really nice. Can you believe he's never had ice cream before?" I said, excited to tell them about my new friend.

"Really?" Fred and George said.

"Really! He said he'd like to try some with me." I said, before looking at the fire. I didn't know what the two were thinking, but they smiled. "So, Fred… what were you doing?"

"N-nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" I asked, before looking at Fred, quoting one of my favorite lines from Alice through the Looking Glass. "First boy!"

"No." He said, hiding what he was holding.

"Next boy!" I said, looking at George.

"He was drawing." George said.

"GEORGE!" Fred exclaimed.

"Sorry, Fred. You know she'd find out sooner enough." George shrugged. "Just show her what you were drawing…"

"No!" Fred said.

"Please…?" I asked. He turned to me and saw my big pleading eyes.

"….Fine…" Fred finally gave up. He showed me the drawing. It was a wonderful drawing of a unicorn. I nearly gasped; it looked so lifelike. It was like it could come right off the page any minute. "...Well…? What do you think?"

"I think…" I looked at him, a serious expression on my face. "It's an amazing drawing!" I said, smiling. "I didn't know you could draw so well….or at all…"

He sighed a breath of relief. "I'm glad you like it…" He said, smiling. "It took a long time…"

"Really?" I asked, "Well… I love it~!" I smiled, giving it back to him.

"No, you have it…" He said, pushing my hands back. "I drew it for you."

"Really?" I asked, eyes widening. No one had ever drawn anything for me in my life! "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him tightly. "I'll treasure it forever!"

I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks after I pulled away. "U-uh… O-oh! You missed some classes, so we got your homework for you." He said, handing me some parchment with instructions written on it, and an adorable little drawing of a cat.

"Thanks, Fred! I owe you one." I said, smiling. I yawned and stood. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

"See you, Tia!" George called, as Fred said, "See you at breakfast, Celeste."

I went up the stairs and collapsed in my bed, consumed by dreams of curses and Fred.

_"__No, NO!" I screamed, pain hitting me. "P-please! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get Gryffindor!"_

_ "__Yes you did. You were always different." "You're just like Sirius." "And Andromeda." "Don't forget Nymphadora." "CRUCIO!" Different voices shouted in my head._

I jolted up, tears streaming down my face. I looked outside; it was still dark. No one would be up yet. I walked downstairs to the Common Room, to see Fred still sitting downstairs. "What are you doing still up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He replied.

"Me either. Nightmares." I said, sitting next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No… Trust me, you don't want to know." I said. Looking at the fire, I let myself calm down. I didn't know why or how, but his presence comforts me. I feel…safer around him. Finally, we both drifted off on the couch together.


	3. The Daughter of Evil's Christmas

Welcome back to an Unforeseen Relationship!

Fred: As you all know, Romana doesn't own Harry Potter.

George: If she did, all her favorite characters wouldn't die in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Romana: *sniff* Don't bring that up! I only own Atlantia and Miya. Marluxiaisagirl owns Steven! Now, onto the story.

Many months passed, and it finally was Christmas. Father didn't want me home, so I stayed at Hogwarts, as did Fred and George. Steven had to go home, so it was just me and the twins. I had fallen asleep next to the fire again, having been too busy reading. The girls in my dorm were so loud, so I just had to escape them somehow.

"Celeste…" A voice whispered, gently nudging me. "Wake up…"

"You know that's not going to wake her, Fred." George said. "TIA! WAKE UP!" I jolted up, hitting George on the nose with my hand…again. "Oww!"

"Sorry… wait. No, I'm not….Why did you have to wake me up…?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes with my oversized sleeve. "I was having such a good dream…"

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to open presents early…" Fred said.

"Presents?" I asked. "It's not my birthday, is it?"

"No, Sleeping Beauty, it's Christmas…. And when is your birthday?" Fred replied, sitting next to me.

"February the 10th." I said. "Mother wanted a Valentine's baby. I came a little early." Then I processed what he said. "C-Christmas?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" George asked.

"No…" I said, trailing off. Christmas was always a time filled with balls and dinner parties. It was always such a rough time for me. I was almost glad that I wasn't sent home. "Well… let's open presents!" I said, smiling. I handed Fred and George theirs. It took me a while to figure out what to get them.

"Thanks!" They both said, and opened the two gifts. Fred's present was a new sketchbook, as well as a set of colored pencils. George's was a prank set.

"Wow, how'd you know that I needed a new sketchbook?" Fred asked.

"I just took a guess…" I said, looking down.

"I needed some more dung bombs! Thanks, Tia!" George said, smiling. They then handed me the presents that they got me. "We were originally going to do a present together… but Fred here saw something he thought you'd just love, so he got it for you. I got you a separate thing."

"Okay…" I said, opening Fred's present first. I was surprised to find a charm bracelet, with three charms already on it. A 'G', an 'F', and a 'C.' I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

"D-do you like it?" Fred asked, nervously.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging him from the side. "C-can you help me put it on?"

"Sure." Fred said, and helped me put the bracelet on. Then, I opened George's present. Inside was a journal. I had never had one, and was happy to finally receive one.

"Thank you, George. I've always wanted a journal. Finally, I can get my thoughts down." I said, hugging him, as well.

"No problem. I thought you needed one." George replied, smiling. We got around to our other presents. "Oh, this one's from Mum."

"Oh, no." Fred whispered, before stating, "It's a Weasley sweater. She knits them for all of us. Including friends."

"Oh? Well, I'll need one, so…" I took the package and opened it. I was happy to find a purple sweater with a C on it. "…I love it." I slipped it over my clothes. "I wonder how she knew purple was my favorite color…" I didn't notice George look pointedly at Fred. I noticed a fairly medium-sized package in the corner of the tree. "Huh?" I walked over to it. It had my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it. On top of some paper was a letter.

_My dear Atlantia,_

_I hope you spend Christmas well at Hogwarts. I'm truthfully sorry that you cannot be home for Christmas. I hope this lifts your spirits, and that you still remember that we – meaning Draco and I – still love you. Hope Hogwarts treats you well. Tell Severus I said hello._

_Sincerely, _

_Your loving Mother_

I smiled at the letter, and went to open the paper that was covering the gift. Inside was a strapless orchid dress, and an ornate rose necklace. I smiled, looking at the necklace and dress. The dress was a bit oversized, as it was my mother's, but I would find a use for it. Maybe if Hogwarts had a ball of some sort, eventually. I also always had a liking for roses, so I was happy with the necklace.

"Who's that from?" George asked.

"…My mother." I said smiling faintly. "She sent me her dress from a previous ball… It was my favorite of hers." I held it up to me, the chiffon fabric comforting against my skin.

"It's pretty." Fred said, smiling softly.

"It's a bit big, but maybe when I'm older I can wear it…" I whispered, smiling brightly. My mother was always the more affectionate of my parents. After putting away the dress, a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello! Oh, that's pretty…" The feminine voice said. I turned to see Miya, wearing a pink jacket. "Oh, what was it that Dumbledore told me to say…? Oh, that's it!" She said, "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Miya!" I said, running over to hug her. "Don't you look lovely?"

"That's Miya?" George asked. I had completely forgotten that they haven't met her yet. I looked at the twins and nodded. "Wow. Well, nice to meet you Miya, I'm George. This here is my twin – not the better looking one if you ask me – Fred."

"Hey!" Fred yelled, before turning to Miya and I. "Well, it's a pleasure. Thanks for helping out dear Celeste here a while back. We appreciate it. Really." They appreciated it, all right… then got back at Flint for messing with me. However, no one could trace back the prank to us. Somehow. We had dyed his clothes pink. All of them. Then we dyed his hair red, almost like a fire engine. He ended up looking like that one mermaid from that American muggle movie. It was hilarious.

"It was nothing. She was upset, and I helped her. It does well to help others." Miya replied.

"Oh! I forgot; I got you something, Miya!" I said, pulling out a giant stuffed animal. It was something from a Muggle anime, called Pokémon. It was the mascot, Pikachu. "Happy Christmas." I said, handing it to her.

"Thank you… What is it?" She asked.

"It's called a Pikachu. It's from some Muggle TV show. I saw it somewhere and bought it for no reason. I thought I'd keep it for a while, but when I met you, I thought you'd like it." I explained.

"Well, I like it. It's so fluffy!" She replied. "Thank you."

Then my stomach growled. The entire room was silent, as I slowly looked down to my stomach. Fred, George, and Miya started laughing. I blushed, looking away from them. "S-shut up!" I shouted, embarrassed.

"Come on! Let's get some food." Fred said, pulling me out of the Common Room, George and Miya following shortly after.

Once we were in the Great Hall, Fred, George, and I ate some lunch. We missed breakfast because we overslept. "Aren't you hungry, Miya?" I asked the silver-haired girl.

"No. I'm never hungry." She replied. For some reason, I decided to not question it. After all, she was different than us. Fred and I quickly finished and set up a Wizard's chess board after he said that he thought he would be better than I was. I took his challenge.

After about five matches, I was winning 4 to 1. "Just give up, Weasley. This just proves I'm smarter than you." I said, my inner Malfoy coming out. I was crazy competitive.

"No way, Malfoy. I will beat you." He retorted. I watched the board as I noted he left his queen completely defenseless. I smirked, and made my king go to the queen.

"Check. Mate." I said. He looked at me in shock. I stood. "I expect my galleons by the start of term." I said, winking.

"Well…" Fred trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Fred. I have more money than a lot of wizarding families. I'm joking." I said, laughing. That's when I noted we were missing one silver-haired female. "Where's Miya?" I asked.

"Dunno. She left." George said. I nearly face palmed. I then ran to the entrance hall to see Miya walking back to the forest.

"Miya!" I yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Don't go after her, Miss Malfoy." someone said from behind me. I jumped, turning to find Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, hello, Professor." I greeted him. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, dear." Professor Dumbledore replied. "…You are friends with Miya?" He asked. I nodded, looking back to my retreating friend. "It is good that you are. Her kind does not make friends easily. Though, I must warn you: Don't take her friendship lightly. Don't take advantage of her."

"I won't, professor." I replied, not completely understanding. Her kind? What did he mean by that? I didn't get a chance to ask, as he walked away. I figured I'll find out eventually. I walked back to my friends, and sat down next to Fred.

"I can't believe Fred got beaten by a Malfoy in Wizard's Chess." George laughed as I sat down. "Wait 'till Ron hears this!"

"George!" Fred exclaimed. "Really?! You'd embarrass me in front of our little brother?"

"…Yes." George said.

"It's true. He would." I said. "You should expect this from your own twin, Freddie." I blushed as the nickname slipped.

"…'Freddie?'…" Fred repeated.

"Aww… Dear Tia here has a nickname for you!" George said. I prayed to Merlin that someone would save me from this embarrassment. As if by a stroke of luck, Charlie walked by.

"Hey, Charlie!" I said, "I had a question for you!" I wriggled myself out of George's grasp, and walked over to the tall redhead.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me research something…" I trailed off, shifting on my heels. "I wanted to know more about dragons, and Fred and George told me that you liked them, so…"

"You like dragons?" He asked, before smiling. "Sure, I can help you out." With that, we both abandoned the twins and went to the library.


End file.
